jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ksenia Von Stroheim
Appearance Ksenia (Kehs-Ni-Aa) is a strong, tall, and haggard woman. She has long flowing hair, and is mostly seen wearing a red suit with a black trench coat with numerous army like designs on it. The right side of her face is scarred, and so is most of her body. She is seen clad in black boots, and sometimes will let her hair down. She is mostly seen with a cigar in hand, and is usually seen with a neutral face on. Personality Ksenia is quite quiet, and usually keeps her opinions to herself. On a subject she finds particularly interesting, or intriguing however, she'll speak her mind, and doesn't care for people who'll speak their minds against her. Her moral compass stretches quite far, and there aren't many things that she believes can change her moral compass. She is a stone cold killer, and has killed entire cities, and plans to imprison the residents of Cape Town unbeknownst to Akumasai Abedayo, her current business partner. She will stop at nothing to achieve her goals, and will stomp on others to achieve pure greatness in life. Synopsis History Ksenia Von Stroheim, Born Ksenializ Von Stroheim, was born in Latvia, Russia. She was raised in the small town of Jekabpils, To those whom interacted with her when she was growing up, said she was very cold and odd. She had a strong distaste for her parents growing up, as her father was a deadout drunk, and her mother was a prostitute. Her mother was killed during an incident when Ksenia's father raped her mother, when he was drunk. The chaos of the situation led to Him killing Ksenia's father, and due to Ksenia's grasp on right and wrong at the time, she killed her father in cold blood. After that, she was sentenced for 20 years in prison. After she had completed her sentence, she wanted to work up the ranks, and share her own, twisted philosophy in politics, and eventually became the prime minister. Since then, she had a fond liking to Africa, and wanted to obtain their resources for herself, and so she formed a false alliance. She formed a false alliance in order to help assimilate Africa to her needs and wants. She gained her stand via via stand arrow when a stranger shot her with the Bow And Arrow. Abilities See Main Article, The New Queen Molecular Manipulation At the behest of the user, TNQ is able to strengthen, weaken, suspend, and move molecules, all at the behest of the user. She can strengthen molecular bonds, or weaken them as she pleases. If she destroys an object, she can freeze the object's molecules in place, allowing for intricate traps. She can also weaken and destroy them at will, basically allowing her to reassemble and disassemble objects. Molecular Vibration At the behest of Ksenia, TNQ can vibrate Molecules, making them intangible to objects, and people, allowing them to pass through the user as if they weren't there. The user can either vibrate part of their body, or their whole body at once. The same thing goes for objects. Assemble At the behest of the user, TNQ can assemble pieces of molecules from different objects, and can stick them together, making new objects all together out of different materials, or changing the shapes of certain objects and weapons. Trivia * Her stand name was based off of The New Kings, a musical group.